Devotion
by Annie Sparklecakes
Summary: No one ever expected their story to be perfect, because they were Sasuke and Sakura, and things could never be easy for them. But still Sakura hoped, Naruto lied, and Sasuke was sorry. [SasuSaku]
1. Sakura

**Okay, I'll admit it. This is a birthday present for me. I'm a sucker for birthdays.**

**Devotion**

I have a problem; I know it, I accept it. But no matter what I do, I can't quite manage to cure it.

Every shinobi knows to keep their emotions under lock and key, but I can't seem to manage it, no matter what I do. I can train under the Hokage to keep a cool mind in a tense situation; can work in the hospital and cure a patient on the brink of death; can slice an enemy's throat with a kunai and not bat an eye…

But it always ends up with me sitting alone in my room, thinking about the life lost, the pain suffered.

A ninja kills without remorse, it's true. But I've been trained to save lives, too. I'm half a killer, half a healer. And oftentimes, those two sides clash.

Especially when it comes to my teammates. Particularly Uchiha Sasuke.

-o-

Since I was younger, I had been devoted to him. He was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. His popularity and skill was an added bonus, and at first, his frosty attitude only made him cooler in my eyes.

Eventually, his words cut through my crushed haze, and they hurt. A lot. But what could I do? He was my weakness; I could never say a word against him, even if I wanted to. Instead, I took out my frustrations on Naruto, the boy who would become my best friend, and who I knew would love me unconditionally.

Soon, I began to respect Naruto, but that didn't mean I stood up to Sasuke. I tried harder to impress him, but always managed to fall short. I was never good enough. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't as pretty as other girls, and he didn't seem to care for my niceness. I had nothing to offer him.

Nothing but my love. My love that he threw in my face, sneering at me, and leaving me behind in his pursuit of power.

It was the one time I had truly hated Sasuke. But it didn't last; it _couldn't _last. If Naruto, his best friend, could forgive the boy for trying to kill him, of course I could forgive him for merely knocking me unconscious.

Even when he was leaving me, even when he was rejecting me, even when he was turning his back on the whole village, he was gentle with me. That in itself spoke volumes.

And my feelings only deepened.

-o-

At first, no one dared mention him around me, as if fearing I was too frail to hear his name; as if I could collapse at any moment.

But _Sasuke_ had always been the one to think I was weak. With him out of the picture, I could truly work up to my potential. I had no one to impress with my appearance anymore, but I had a boy I would one day meet again, and I had to start working towards that day.

Once I started training with the Hokage, I guess everyone thought I was stable enough to speak to.

"_Why are you still bothering with him?" _they'd ask me. _"Why don't you move on?"_

It was the same reason as Naruto: I was incomplete without him.

I loved him. I was always being asked why; he hadn't done anything for me, after all.

I never responded to these comments, merely smiling and going on my way.

If a kunai was heading my way, he'd step in front of me without a thought. If he knew I was tired, he'd keep Naruto from bothering me. If I was hungry, he'd suggest lunch. If I was sad, frustrated, or sick, he'd know, and in his own, Sasuke way, he'd take care of it.

He was the only one who could tell. He was the only one that saw past my mask. He had done it with Naruto, he could do it with Kakashi, and he did it to me. He saw me, he knew me.

And I know, that in some small way, he loved me.

-o-

I threw open the door to Naruto's apartment, and, as expected, saw Naruto and Sasuke lying on the couch. Sasuke instantly bolted upright, snapping his gaze to the door, but Naruto was much slower, opening his eyes blearily and stretching. When they saw me, Naruto flopped back on his couch, but Sasuke remained alert, eyes narrowed.

"Sakura?" he asked drowsily. He had dropped the '-chan' suffix sometime after Sasuke and I had become 'official'.

"Have you forgotten? Today's Ino's party!"

My spoiled, female best friend had finally become Jounin, and was naturally having an extravagant bash to celebrate. Really, Ino enjoyed throwing parties every now and then; passing the exam was really just an excuse. I would bet that she had passed it only to have the party in the first place.

Sasuke frowned deeply. I knew how little he wanted to go. It took a lot to convince him.

"Oh… right," Naruto said sheepishly.

I strolled around his apartment, picking up random cups of instant ramen littering the floor. "You forgot, didn't you?" I rolled my eyes. "Nevermind. Just get dressed, both of you."

Sasuke stood up, making his way to the window, and sliding it open with only a bit of effort. "I'll see you guys here in ten minutes," he told me, Naruto having already disappeared into his room to change.

I stepped forward. "Can I come? I don't have anything to do here."

He stopped, crouching on the sill. He didn't turn around. "You'll have nothing to do there, either, Sakura," he pointed out quietly.

I bit my lip, but tried again. "Come on, Sasuke, I just—"

"I'll be quick," he said, cutting me off. "Just ten minutes." And before I could say another word, he had leapt out, leaving the curtains ruffling in his wake.

I stared at the window, half-hoping, but definitely not expecting, that he would reappear, apologize, and take me with him. I had gotten used to his behavior. I had known him since we were twelve, been friends with him since sixteen, and been his girlfriend for almost a year, after all. I was the future Mrs. Uchiha, the only girl Sasuke really knew, and definitely the only one to have occupied his bed. I knew how he worked. I knew not to get my hopes up.

But that didn't make it any easier to shut the window, the cold breeze hitting me full force.

-o-

I knew that merely getting Sasuke to ask me out, if you could call it that, was an accomplishment. He had made it clear nearly the minute he came back to Konoha and knew for sure that he wouldn't be executed, that he would be asking me to marry him someday.

Obviously, he knew I wouldn't refuse, but I couldn't help wonder what he would've done if I did.

No one was very happy about it, as I expected. Oh, sure, our friends grew to accept our relationship after a while, but Sasuke couldn't quite manage to win over a large chunk of the village.

My parents included.

Sasuke decided that if he was going to do this, he would do it the right way. We'd be in a relationship for at least a year before getting engaged, then wait another six months before the marriage. Sasuke didn't seem too happy about the wait—he wanted to begin repopulating his clan as soon as possible—but I also knew Sasuke wouldn't force me into the marriage. He was a jerk, yes, but he wasn't cruel.

My parents never agreed to the marriage, or to my relationship. They threw me out of the house.

I never told Sasuke. He would never know, but I was paying him back for the time when we were genin. He protected my body, I was protecting his emotions.

I knew he was fragile, more so than he would let on, and it was my duty to support him.

It's what lovers do.

-o-

I was staring out the window when Naruto came out of his room, freshly dressed and brushing through his hair with one hand, brushing his teeth with the other.

I smiled at him, holding up the instant ramen I had made. "Hungry?" I asked him, knowing what the answer would be. He brightened, hurried to finish brushing his teeth, and settled down n the couch, taking the noodles from me.

I didn't like Naruto eating so much of this stuff; it wasn't healthy for him. But who didn't have weaknesses for the people they loved? I glanced at the clock. I knew that better than anybody.

I thought back to what I had seen from the window, a little girl playing with what looked like her older sisters. She was tagging along behind them, though they were ignoring her. Even as I watched, the girl fell to the ground, pouting. Her sisters laughed and turned back to her, pulling her up. Only minutes later, she was trailing behind them again.

Cycles continue, history repeats. You can steel yourself against something you know will happen, consider every possible outcome, and work to prevent the ones you don't want, but fate's tricky that way. Nothing ever goes the way you want.

I was snapped out my musings at the thunk of Naruto's empty bowl on the table. He had finished in three minutes what took me thirty. "Full?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Nah, not really. When can we leave?"

"When Sasuke gets here."

As if on cue, Sasuke appeared at the window then, beckoning to us impatiently. Beside me, Naruto rolled his eyes and gave him a well-known finger gesture.

I knew what he was thinking: Sasuke was so impatient, always expecting everyone to bend over backwards for him.

I stood up immediately, and Naruto followed after a moment's hesitation. "Why can't he use the door like a normal person?" he muttered, as we both headed towards him.

-o-

I rifled through the hangers in front of me, looking for a good suit for Sasuke. Ino's party had a more western theme, and the two boys I held dearest had no idea what to wear, which was where I came in. I had to pick out my own dress, anyways, so I figured we could do it together.

I heard Naruto calling to me and sighed, picking out a dark blue suit that caught my eye and heading to the back, where the changerooms were located.

Naruto stood in front of the full-length mirror, scrutinizing himself with a frown. Sasuke stood nearby, leaning against the wall. I handed him the outfit I had chosen and walked up to Naruto, reaching up to fix his collar.

"Twenty-one and still can't figure out a shirt," I grumbled.

He grinned down at me. "Why bother when I have you, Sakura?"

I didn't answer, continuing to fiddle with his shirt. I could feel Sasuke's gaze on us.

Naruto was right. With me around, what did they need to worry about? I would do everything for them; I _was _doing everything for them.

-o-

With Naruto done, I only had to take care of Sasuke, and then we would go to get my dress. I felt the thrill of anticipation. I loved a good party, and dressing up even more. I wasn't as vain as I was when I was twelve, but I still liked to look good from time to time. I couldn't wait to see Sasuke's reaction.

I shook myself mentally, waiting for my raven-haired sweetheart to come out. He wouldn't be impressed; I'd be lucky if he noticed. Still, though…

Sasuke came out, face blank as usual. He came to look at himself in the full-length mirror, as Naruto had, but it was probably an absent-minded gesture. He didn't care for the party or his appearance, and knew I was there to decide if the suit was good or not.

I walked up to him, fixing his shirt as I had done for Naruto. I said nothing, only smiling at him and telling him he looked good as I stepped away. Sasuke would undoubtedly get uncomfortable if I lingered.

Sasuke disappeared into the changeroom, and I looked up to see Naruto's gaze boring into me. He didn't say anything; he was used to Sasuke's interactions with me. Or, rather, lack thereof.

He only smiled, and so I did, too, catching sight of my reflection. The smile I gave Naruto was warm and friendly, but nothing like the one I gave Sasuke. That smile could be fake, and maybe not always as bright, but it was special, loving, and just for him.

Everything I had was for him. My body, my heart, my life. All his.

Sasuke came out of the changeroom, not even glancing my way. My bright grin slipped a few notches.

-o-

I had only gotten close to him once. When Naruto made Anbu, he dragged us to a bar, and he and Sasuke began to compete wordlessly to see who had the higher alcohol tolerance. The winner was, surprisingly, Naruto.

Training under Tsunade had rubbed off on me in more ways than one, and I too ended up drinking myself into a stupor.

Sasuke volunteered to take me home, as we were already together, after all, and lived close to each other. Naruto, meanwhile, lived a few streets the opposite way and disappeared with Kakashi.

At his door, Sasuke had fumbled with his keys, and for some inexplicable reason, I followed him inside.

One thing led to another, and we ended up waking up, tangled in his sheets, suffering from hangovers, and not managing to recall any part of the night before.

Needless to say, it wasn't what I expected, but nothing was these days. Sasuke seemed regretful. He had wanted to wait until we were married, and refused to risk a repeat performance of that night. He never touched alcohol again.

The one thing I _could _remember of that night was the intensity, the desire. It hadn't only been me. Sasuke had felt the same.

Thinking of that night, I looked through the selection of dresses in the store. It was stupid of me, but I wanted to make Sasuke feel for me how he had that night. It was the one time my feelings were reciprocated, and I wanted to relive that experience.

I pulled out a black dress with a slit up the thigh and an impossibly low back, and hurriedly put it back, making a face. I wanted to look appealing, not like a hooker.

I found another dress that caught my eye. It was a shimmering, champagne-colored halter, and very much to my taste. I found one in my size, called to Naruto and Sasuke to tell them I would be back, and disappeared into the changeroom.

I wriggled into the dress and smoothed it out. The silk felt smooth against my fingers, and I walked out, intent on seeing how I looked.

Naruto whistled when he saw me, and I laughed, hurrying to the mirror, where I froze.

The dress was beautiful, but it was all wrong. It was a bit loose (I had gotten a cold a week ago; apparently it had lost me some weight), and the color didn't go too well with my complexion. It hugged my curves just right, but aside from that, I couldn't find one good thing about my appearance.

I turned to change back into my regular clothes so I could look for a new dress, when I caught sight of Sasuke. He looked impatient and annoyed, and when he saw me, he immediately approached me.

"Are you finished? We need to go train."

I fidgeted with my dress, not looking at him. "I was actually going to get another dress. This one's—"

"Why?" he demanded, cutting me off. His gaze roamed over my figure. "You look fine."

I flushed at the comment. Sasuke never complimented me on my appearance. Naruto had told me Sasuke once admitted he found me attractive, but he would never tell _me_ that.

And so I ended up wandering into the changeroom and changing, heading to the counter, and paying for the dress I didn't want, all for the boy I _did_.

-o-

When Sasuke entered my apartment that night, I couldn't help myself. I hugged him, told him he looked amazing, and then rose up on my toes to kiss him. He was unwilling, I could tell, but he allowed me to pull his face down to meet his lips. For a few seconds, he responded, but then he gently unlatched my arms from around his neck and pulled away.

When I was younger, I often dreamt about our first kiss. It would be in the rain, in front of a crowd of jealous fangirls, after he saved my life, after he told me he loved me, in a meadow, beneath a sakura tree with petals raining down on us.

He always initiated the kiss. It was warm and loving and tender and everything a kiss between two people who loved each other should be.

Sasuke ushered me out the door, and I brought my fingers to my lips. They were cold.

-o-

"Hey forehead-girl!"

I rolled my eyes. "Would you give it a rest? That insult is _so _old, pig."

Ino laughed at me, pulling me inside. She offered Naruto and Sasuke her wide hostess's smile, calling over Shikamaru and telling them to enjoy themselves, not even frowning when Naruto asked her where the food was.

When they left, Ino stepped back to look me over. Her long blonde hair was left loose for once, and I could tell she had gone out to get it done. She had the perfect curls of someone who had paid a lot of money and spent a lot of time. Her dress was a bright blue one, with spaghetti straps, a flaring skirt, and elaborate, sequined designs. Her make-up was done to perfection, and her accessories matched so well, she must have spent ages looking for them.

Standing in front of her, I felt a bit like the stepsister facing Cinderella, and my face tightened in a pained look. Ino seemed to notice, and shook her head, clucking her tongue.

"C'mon to the back. I've got something for you."

I followed her curiously as she turned on her heel and strolled through the hall to the cloakroom and restrooms.

We were in the most extravagant, most expensive place in Konoha. Only the best for my best friend, I thought, as I noticed Shikamaru passing us and brushing Ino's fingers. He nodded at me, and I smiled back.

I spotted Sasuke sitting at a nearby table, arms crossed and glaring at anyone who dared approach him. He met my gaze blankly, and I quickly averted my eyes.

Ino led me around a corner and through a door into a small room with a mirror, a dressing table, and a bench. Spotting the dress hanging on the mirror, I gasped in surprise, turning to Ino. She was smiling sadly at me.

"Let's just say I know how Sasuke is," she said before I could speak.

I squeezed my eyes shut and felt her arms slide around me, patting my back comfortingly. I let myself sob into her shoulder, letting it all out.

I loved Sasuke, and would never want to hurt him. I stayed with him because I had to, and I wanted to.

He was a fairly sweet guy, in his own way; he knew me well; he cared for me; and half the things he did, he did for my well-being.

But I wanted something else. I wanted kisses and sweet nothings whispered in my ears. I wanted warmth, I wanted presents, I wanted smiles, and I wanted love.

I could feel Ino shaking slightly, and knew she was crying with me. We had our differences, but she had still been my friend longest, and we were impossibly close. Ino knew better than anyone what was going on with Sasuke and me, and she often let me know how she felt about it.

I wanted Sasuke to feel the way I did. I wanted him to smile when I saved a life; I wanted him to hold me when I came home from an assassination mission. I wanted him to wonder why I moved out only a month after he came home. I wanted him to feel something other than tolerance for me and impatience for everything else.

Ino pulled back, handing me the dress. "Get dressed," she ordered. "Let's see if we can't get even that Uchiha to fall at your feet."


	2. Naruto

**Thanks for the birthday wishes. And, naturally, the reviews!**

Let me get a couple of things straight:

Sasuke is my best friend, and always will be. Even so, he's a jerk, and I have no problem admitting it.

Also, even if I've eventually gotten over Sakura, I still love her more than anyone else in the world.

These two people make up my whole world (though Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and the pervert are pretty important, too. I guess.), and unfortunately, each other's worlds, too.

Sasuke's going to marry Sakura, for the sake of his clan. Sakura's going to give her life away to Sasuke, for… well, I'm not too sure what for. I know it's probably at least partly because she loves him, but sometimes I think it's more than that. Like maybe if she can show Sasuke what she's willing to do for him, he might love her back.

I won't pretend to understand Sakura's relationship with Sasuke. I might know her better than anyone, but she's just… different when it comes to Sasuke. She's not as ready to hit him, for one. It's like, her medic instincts kick in when she's around him. She gets more gentle, more caring.

And that asshole doesn't even appreciate it. That's a waste.

For eight years she waited for him. She never let on how much she missed him – at least, not to me. She trained as hard as I did (and that was pretty darn hard), just so she could help me bring Sasuke back.

I admit, I worried about that day. I knew Sakura was strong, but I also knew he was her weakness. She could never attack him, could never even say a word against him.

But when the time came for us to fight against him, Sakura surprised me. She was the first to lay a hand on him. The two of us fought hard, and fought long, pushing back our emotions like good shinobi do.

When we got to the hospital, she kicked me out of the room so she could heal him. But when I looked through the window, she was crying to herself, staring at his battered body from the corner of the room.

When Sasuke woke up, I hit him again. He cursed at me, and Sakura stepped in before I could return the favor. She hugged Sasuke, then walked out of the room, leaving us to stare after her.

I think Sakura made it her vow that day to never hurt him again. She knew she couldn't protect him the way we did her when we were younger, but she would never _cause _him any pain.

Of course, I never made a promise like that.

-o-

I was picking through my food, grumbling about the lack of ramen (I really don't understand why it's never at these parties. When I'm Hokage, you can bet I'll make it mandatory eating), when I saw Sakura and Ino come out of some room they had disappeared to.

I nudged Sasuke. "Look at Sakura," I ordered when he glanced expectantly at me.

He rolled his eyes, but did as I said, and I watched him closely, eager for his reaction so I could tell Sakura all about it later.

Sasuke's brow furrowed slightly in confusion as Sakura approached, but he soon resumed his usual passive expression.

I frowned. Was that it?

Sakura stood before us, smiling shyly. Her dress was long and pale grey, flowing down to the floor and hugging close to her body, and only had one thin sleeve. She wore strappy silver shoes that looked really hard to walk in.

(When your best friend is a girl with a thing for pretty dresses, you tend to learn to notice her outfit. So blame Sakura.)

She was blushing as my appreciative gaze met hers. I gave her the thumbs up, she beamed, and her eyes moved to Sasuke.

The jerk didn't even look up.

Sakura's face dropped, but she took her seat beside him all the same.

"See? It's not so bad," she teased.

"The food sucks," I told her, keeping an eye out for Ino. She was talking to Shikamaru—or was she screaming at him?

"Can we go?" Sasuke said irritably.

Sakura and I exchanged glances, and I laughed. She attempted to smother her giggles, but… well, she couldn't.

Sasuke's scowl deepened, and our laughter increased.

"You're such a baby!" I snickered. Under the table, Sasuke kicked me. "Ow!"

Sakura grinned at us. "Naruto, stop picking on Sasuke," she scolded playfully. "I'm going to get something to eat. You guys want anything?"

Sasuke grunted, and I nodded eagerly. "Get me something good," I said. Then, at Sasuke's and Sakura's narrowed eyes, I added, "Please?"

When Sakura left, I frowned at Sasuke. "Would it kill you to compliment her sometimes?"

Sasuke turned to me, looking bemused.

"She went through all that trouble to look good for you, because you wouldn't let her buy a dress she liked," I ranted on, "and you cant pull your fat head out of your butt long enough to tell her she looks nice?"

He looked away, at Sakura's approaching form. She was stopped by Lee, but she excused herself quickly. I knew how much she would've liked to stay and chat with him, but she didn't. It didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"Sakura doesn't need me to tell her she looks good," he said quietly.

"But maybe she'd _like_ for you to," I snapped. Honestly, was it possible to be this stupid?

Sakura set down a plate in front of me, then one in between her and Sasuke. "I thought we could share?" she suggested.

Sasuke didn't reply, but he picked up his fork, and took a bite of some… thing. I had some of my own. I think it was some fancy kind of fish.

Sakura beamed at him, picking up her own fork.

It's really something when a guy can make a girl so happy that easily. And I've never seen anyone look as happy as Sakura does when Sasuke does something for her.

I wish he did it more often. Then he could see that look on her face, and I'm sure he'd love her like I used to.

Neji came up to our table then. "Evening, Sakura," he greeted politely. He nodded at me and Sasuke, then asked, "Sasuke, may I speak to you?"

Sasuke nodded, took a sip from his water, and stood up. Sakura stared up at him curiously, and he patted her softly on the shoulder as he passed.

Sasuke was horrible with words, and mostly expressed himself through his actions. Sakura, on the other hand, couldn't shut up to save her life. I might have been loud, but Sakura was chatty. (Not that I'd ever tell her that, she'd smack me.)

Sometimes I wondered how they were _ever _able to communicate.

I shuffled over to take Sasuke's seat beside Sakura, and she gave me a half-hearted smile, picking at her food.

"Lover-boy's been drooling over you," I murmured. Her eyes widened.

"Yeah," I said, continuing with my lie, "he said you looked really pretty. But, you know, not in as many words. And he would never admit it to you." I shook my head in mock exasperation, ignoring the twinge of guilt in my stomach. I was getting used to it, after lying to her so many times. "Who would think Sasuke could be so shy?"

She laughed, setting down her fork. "Better not let that get around," she advised me, eyes alight with happiness at Sasuke's supposed approval of her appearance. "It'll just make him even more appealing to his fangirls."

I scrunched up my nose, and, spotting Hinata coming over, stood up. "He's not that great. Why do people even like him?" She laughed, and I excused myself, pointing Hinata out. She turned away from me to greet Neji's oddly shy cousin, who I grinned at as I left. She turned bright red. What a weirdo.

The truth was, I had been lying to Sakura for a long time. I told her things that Sasuke didn't actually say. Maybe I was only trying to prolong an already doomed relationship, but it always seemed worth it when I saw Sakura's ecstatic smile.

And it wasn't a complete lie. Maybe Sasuke never _told _me he found Sakura good-looking or smart or talented, but I knew he thought it. It didn't hurt to bend the truth when I was making someone so happy, did it? Sakura always used to do it for me.

I made my way to the bar, where Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee were sitting. I slid onto a stool beside Sasuke, gestured for a drink, and joined in on the conversation.

Sasuke and Neji were talking quietly, and from their serious expressions, I figured it was probably about some upcoming mission. Shikamaru and Lee, meanwhile… well, Lee was talking, waving his arms about, and Shikamaru was nodding every once in a while, staring into his glass of champagne.

"Sakura is looking exceptionally beautiful, tonight! Don't you think, Naruto?" Lee asked me suddenly.

I set down my glass and nodded at him, brushing a hand over my mouth. I was about to speak, when I noticed Sasuke and Neji had stopped speaking and were looking at us.

"Better watch out, Lee. Her jealous boyfriend is right behind you," I reminded him, grinning cheekily.

Sasuke grunted, taking a sip of his water. Lee obviously didn't drink, but the rest of the guys did. Sasuke used to, too, but one day, he suddenly stopped. I didn't know why, but I had my suspicions.

"Ino did a pretty good job," Shikamaru commented, watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

Sasuke didn't reply. I hoped he felt bad.

An awkward silence settled, while I asked for another drink, and Tenten came wandering over.

"Neji, I need some money," she said, holding out her hand.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"The girls and I are betting. Now give me some money!"

Neji shook his head, but reached into his pocket. "Tenten, betting is so—"

"Stupid, uncultured, wasteful, irresponsible, whatever. I've heard it, Neji." She plucked the wallet out of his hands, and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks, love you, bye!" she called, speeding away.

I blinked after her. She never seems to stop moving.

"Demanding woman," Neji muttered, swiveling around to face the counter again.

"Girlfriends are too troublesome," Shikamaru agreed. "At least she doesn't take you shopping with her. Ino took nearly three straight days to completely gather up her outfit, and then she woke me up at nearly six in the morning to take her to get her hair done."

I never heard Shikamaru say so much at once.

"Tenten's not much for dressing up," Neji said, obviously relieved. "How long did Sakura take?" he asked suddenly, turning to Sasuke and me.

I didn't think he would reply, so I answered sourly. "She took a whole ten minutes."

We were saved from a potentially disastrous conversation, judging from Sasuke's deepening scowl, by the arrival of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"Hey, lazy ass," Temari greeted, eyes glimmering at Shikamaru's pained look. She grinned at the rest of us. "Hey, guys."

Gaara sat beside me without a word, but his brother immediately began speaking.

"Hey, Naruto," he whispered, "Introduce me to some of these girls?"

I just looked at him. "Who'd wanna meet you?"

He opened his mouth to retort, but one annoyed sigh from Gaara was enough to silence him. I looked at the redhead sitting quietly beside me. He wasn't really so bad, but I knew he had a short temper at times.

"Long time no see, old buddy." I grinned at him.

An enraged shriek, and feminine laughter announced to us the arrival of the girls, and we both turned to look at them.

Temari was standing over Shikamaru, looking amused. Shikamaru had his head in his hands, and was muttering to himself, his ears red from embarrassment. Ino had her hands planted on her hips, and her teeth were bared in a snarl. Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata looked on.

"Green's not your color," Temari mused. "Don't you agree, Shikamaru?"

Ino stamped her foot, clearly pissed. "Listen, you little hussy—"

Their argument continued, and I shifted my gaze to the other girls. This happened whenever the three were in the same room. Temari wasn't exactly fond of Ino, and the feeling was mutual, so she couldn't resist flirting a bit with Shikamaru to make his girlfriend jealous. And it worked.

Sakura walked over to us. "Hey, Gaara. It's been a while." She eyed him. "You look good," she complimented.

"So do you," he returned, not even looking at her. Sakura pretended to look affronted.

"Hey, Kankuro," she said, obviously noticing his staring.

"Hey, Sakura. You look great!"

"Thanks," she mumbled, cheeks turning pink at his clear enthusiasm. I narrowed my eyes at him in warning, but Sakura was already striding away, passing me to stand by Sasuke, who was looking annoyed.

I liked to tease Sasuke about being the jealous boyfriend type, because I knew it was kind of true. He never said anything, but his scowl said it all. And when Sakura was surrounded by guys nearly all the time, that meant a lot of scowling.

The first time a guy touched her when they were together, he broke his wrist. The guy was bothering Sakura a bit, but he was her patient so she couldn't really do anything. I wasn't in the village, I had a mission, but Sai told me how Sasuke had cornered the pest one night after he had been discharged from the hospital, attacked him, and the next day, when the annoying guy was sent to the hospital, Sasuke made the old hag give Sakura a day off.

Who would've thought Sasuke would be so possessive?

"Will you dance with me?" she asked him softly.

His brow furrowed. "Sakura…" he began.

"Please?" she implored, eyes wide and beseeching. I wondered how he could possibly turn her down.

"You know I don't like to dance," he replied uncomfortably. Oh, yeah. He's a jerk. Rejection comes easy to him.

"I'll dance with you, Sakura," Kankuro offered abruptly. Obviously, he had been listening in on their quiet conversation.

"Thanks, Kankuro, but I'll have to refuse," she replied politely, smiling sweetly.

"C'mon, it's just a dance," he pressed, clearly confused.

"No, really, I'm sorry," Sakura said again.

"Sak—"

"Kankuro."

Kankuro stopped, shrugged at me, then wandered off, probably in search of food. Or a girl.

Sakura threw Gaara a grateful glance, then stepped closer to the counter to ask for some juice.

"I'll dance with you," I told her.

Sakura shook her head, not even looking at me. "Why don't you go ask Hinata?" she suggested.

"After one dance," I promised. I really didn't get why she was always bringing Hinata up, but at the moment, I didn't care. Sakura wanted a dance, and if her stubborn boyfriend couldn't get down from his throne to give her one, I would.

"Naruto…"

I didn't even bother asking again, merely grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the dance floor. She barely protested; I knew she wanted a dance, even if it wasn't with Sasuke.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder. She didn't cry, but I knew if I had pulled her away any later, she probably would've broken down right there.

The first time I saw Sakura and Sasuke kissing, it broke my heart. I was getting over her, really, but it's hard to entirely rid yourself of the feelings you've had for a person for as long as I did for Sakura.

I had barged into Sakura's apartment (she never locked it when she was home; it wasn't like she couldn't take down anyone who had to use it), ready to demand that she come out with me for ramen. I was going to suggest inviting Sasuke, but I really wanted the time with her – we hadn't seen each other in nearly a month.

Perhaps I hadn't been loud enough, perhaps they were just too caught up in what they were doing… I didn't know.

I just knew, that when I bounded over to Sakura's open door and peered inside, I didn't see her sitting at her desk, reading, or getting ready for training, but sitting on her bed, being pressed against the pillows by none other than my best friend. Her arms were around his neck, and he had his hands on either side of her, and their eyes were closed.

Later, Sakura had sighed blissfully when she met up with me and we saw Sasuke again; I later found out that it was the first time he had let her kiss him. When she left, Sasuke had looked at me, turned slightly away, and said,

"I couldn't stop her."

I had snapped, "Couldn't or _wouldn't_?" and stormed off.

That day had been miserable; having the once-love-of-my-life taken away by my best friend was unbearable. The pain of the betrayal was excruciating. I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to see them together.

But now, as I held Sakura in my arms and looked down at the silky pink hair of her downturned head, I wished more than anything he would steal her away from me again.

I rubbed her back in slow circles, rested my cheek against her head, and looked out across the floor at the bar.

Tenten had dragged Neji to dance, and they were several feet away from us. Ino was shouting at Shikamaru again in some corner, and I turned away before they could begin to make out, which they always did after a fight; Lee had disappeared with Gai, and Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke was the only one still there. His eyes were fixed on us, he had no expression on his face, and as I watched, he raised a glass to his lips. And it didn't look like water in it.


	3. Sasuke

Well, I couldn't have you all thinking Sasuke was a jerk, right? Sorry this took so long; it was really hard. And long.

Also, I'd love it if you could read over the last two chapters again, since everything sort of ties together. And read this one very carefully. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

It was when I came back from a mission.

I wouldn't go to the hospital, and Sakura knew it, so she had been waiting for me at the gate. When I walked in, trying not to wince at the pain I felt in my left leg every time I put any pressure on it, she took one look at me, slid her warm hand into mine, and led me to her apartment.

After patching me up, and ignoring my attitude as she did so, she knelt in front of me and asked me a question.

"How are your eyes, Sasuke?"

Confused, I replied that they were fine. Sakura had looked thoughtful for a few moments, then asked me to use my Sharingan. I complied…

….and was startled at how blurry it had gotten.

I was used to my Sharingan sharpening my already perfect eyesight. To have it do the opposite was unsettling, and in my surprise, I admitted to Sakura that everything was a bit blurrier than usual.

She grasped my hands, looked at me very seriously, and told me that the Sharingan would continue to affect my eyes negatively, and I had to see her once a month so she could check up on it.

"Otherwise you could go blind, Sasuke-kun," she whispered, looking upset.

I nodded, thanked her, and left.

I went to her a month later as she had instructed, and she checked up on me. I'll admit I was short with her, but I was upset. My Sharingan, my family's legacy and my most powerful weapon was becoming more of a burden than an advantage.

But I had gone to her, didn't I? I had listened to what she said, and I hardly even did that with the _Hokage_, for God's sake.

That should've told her how important she was.

But she only heard my cold voice, my curt tone. The next day, Naruto scowled at me and asked me why I jerked her around.

"You could go blind, Sasuke-kun," she had said.

But she already was.

-o-

I lay awake in bed, recalling the events of the night before. The party, the music, Sakura's dress, Sakura asking me to dance, turning her down…

I sighed, rolling over to rest on my side and stare at the framed picture on my desk some ways away.

It was of Team Seven, all five of us, but as we never had been before. It was taken only a year ago, when Sakura and I had started dating, and Kakashi had taken us out to celebrate.

Naruto had pushed Sakura against me just as the picture had been taken (by Shikamaru, of all people), so she was in my arms, staring up at me in some surprise. I was glaring straight ahead, at the camera. Naruto was on Sakura's other side, his hand still on her shoulder, and Kakashi stood behind us, obviously reading the book hidden behind my head. Sai stood just off to the side, empty smile pasted on his face.

Sakura had an album of these pictures of us, _Team Seven Throughout the Ages_, she liked to call it. In nearly every picture, I always noticed but never mentioned, her hands were on me. My shoulder, my arm, lightly touching my fingertips… but I was always glaring straight ahead.

A picture said a thousand words. But a thousand of our pictures only said one.

_Unrequited._.

-o-

The bitter taste of alcohol was in the back of my throat as I stood up to get ready for training. I again recalled the night before. I hadn't touched alcohol in a long time, and I remembered why.

She thought I had forgotten. I hadn't.

I remembered the way she had looked at me, her eyes half-lidded, and her green eyes dark with desire. I knew my gaze mirrored her own.

We had fumbled through the entire night, the alcohol affecting us. She had whispered in my ear, and I against her throat. Soft words of encouragement, promises, and confessions. Words she would never remember, but that were engraved into my head.

"_I love you."_

She cupped my face in her hands.

"_I'll make you happy."_

I closed my eyes, bringing her hand to my lips to kiss them.

"_You already do."_

It was a lie. I chuckled bitterly, supporting myself on my elbows to trail my lips along her body.

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

I kissed her feverishly, pressing my lips to her wherever I could. I heard her gasp, and I looked up at her face, hands on her stomach, fingers splayed.

"_Never say that."_

She cried out as I thrust into her, moaning my name throatily. I dropped a kiss to the hollow of her neck.

_I love you. I love you I love you I love you._

"_I love you… Sakura."_

-o-

I met up with Naruto and Sakura at the gate leading out of the village. Naruto was practically bouncing with excitement at the three of us going out on a mission together again. Sakura, beside him, yawned out a greeting to me.

I nodded to both of them, feeling a bit nauseous from the alcohol the night before. I cursed myself mentally. Why had I taken that poison? I swore I'd never touch it again.

That night I had said things to Sakura. Things I maybe meant. I didn't know. I told her I loved her, and I didn't know if it was true.

I cared about her, yes. I'd kill anyone who dared hurt her. I'd put my life on the line to protect her.

But _I _hurt her. I said cruel things. I glared at her. I snapped at her. How could that possibly be called love?

I didn't want her to remember those words. If they weren't true, I'd only be hurting her again.

I felt a cool hand touch my forehead, and snapped out of my reverie to look at Sakura, standing on the very tips of her toes to reach me. I smirked at her, bending down every so slightly so she could reach easier.

"Sakura, you're so short!" Naruto crowed gleefully, voicing my thoughts.

Sakura flushed. "Yeah, well I can still punch a boulder to smithereens with one hit, so shut your trap," she warned.

He shut up, and I almost grinned, my lips quirking up at one corner. Sakura focused on me again, her green chakra flowing into me and soothing my headache. I straightened, brushing my fingers along her wrist so lightly it could've been an accident.

"Thank you," I muttered. Sakura's smile slipped from her face, and she took a step back.

I inwardly cursed myself again. I should've known. Where we were, what I said, how I acted… they all brought back memories. Painful memories.

Naruto watched us flatly. Naruto didn't know the details of that night, but I guessed that he could read our thoughts, even so. He had a knack for that kind of thing.

"We'd better get going," Sakura said, turning to march through the gates. Naruto and I exchanged glances, then followed.

-o-

It was an assassination mission, but hardly simple.

The target was a seedy man, prominent in the underworld. I had met him once when I was in Sound.

He was powerful, there was no doubt about that, but one kunai would be all I needed to take him out.

Unfortunately, before that, we needed information. That was where Sakura came in.

She was the most subtle, and, I'd grudgingly admit, the most intelligent of the three of us. She would be the one to get the information on his whereabouts. Then I would move in. Naruto would be Sakura's backup, should she run into any trouble, before they would come follow me.

I had him sprawled on the ground, lifeless, before they entered the room. Naruto came forward to get rid of the body, and Sakura came towards me, her eyes carefully blank.

"Are you okay?"

I held out my arm wordlessly. He had sliced my shoulder, and I normally wouldn't have bothered getting Sakura to heal it, but I knew better.

Sakura hated assassinations. She wouldn't admit it, but I knew how she got after one. She clammed up, sat alone in her room for hours the minute she got home, and clutched herself.

I had also discovered one day that the only way she felt she could make amends for the life taken was to heal another.

She took my arm, pressing her hand to my cut, and smiled wearily at me.

"I'm sorry I do this."

_I'm sorry you have to_.

I wanted to say it, but instead, I kept silent. Always watching, always listening, never letting her know.

-o-

Naruto didn't want to sleep outside in the rain, so we headed to a small hotel and got one room for the three of us. There was one large bed and a couch, and Sakura and I immediately took the bedroom to ourselves. Naruto had an annoying habit of snoring when it stormed outside. Very loudly, too.

Sakura laughed when Naruto shouted through the door, but her giggles died away as she realized our situation.

She stared at me, and I stared back, neither of us willing to break eye contact even as we sat down on the hard mattress, facing each other.

"Does it matter?" she breathed. I knew what she was talking about.

"What do you think?" I countered, honestly wondering what she would say.

"You should know the answer to that. Besides," she added, looking down at her bare ring finger of her left hand, "It's been nearly a year now, hasn't it?"

I thought briefly of the ring nestled comfortably in my bag. I had bought it months ago, when I had left the village on a solo mission. I didn't want to buy it from Konoha, where someone could spill the news to Sakura, or, worse, not let me buy the ring. It was extremely expensive, the most costly one there, but it was perfect. And I was going to give her that, at least.

I stood up, pulled back the covers, and climbed into bed. Sakura stared at me, as if waiting for my decision.

"Do you want to get changed, then?"

She smiled bashfully at me, bounding up to go and get ready for bed. I sighed, tugging off my t-shirt and pants and pulling on only a pair of shorts. In spite of the rain, it was warm in the room, and I didn't want to bother with more clothes than I had to. Besides, modesty wasn't exactly an issue with Sakura.

I heard her chatting with Naruto outside, and closed my eyes briefly.

I wanted Sakura to be happy. I wanted Naruto and Kakashi to be, too. And sometimes I thought everyone would be if Sakura was with Naruto instead. They were close, and I knew he still loved her, if only a little.

But I was selfish, and determined to keep the girl who had offered me everything.

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. Sakura had an annoying habit of making me think too much, about things I didn't want to even consider.

The door creaked open then, and she stepped in, wearing the pink silk pajamas she had been given by that annoying Ino for her last birthday.

I had given her jewelry.

She smiled shyly at me as she got into bed beside me, and I rolled onto my side, my back facing her, responding to her "Good night, Sasuke-kun," with a grunt.

I didn't have much to offer anybody, but I always gave all I had. I gave all I could to a mission. I protected my teammates with every last ounce of strength. Similarly, I bought Sakura expensive presents, giving her all the material items she could possibly want in lieu of the love she desperately craved.

I looked back at her. She was asleep, facing my back with her hands clutching the sheets between us.

I rolled over to look at her, until I, too, fell asleep.

-o-

It was around two in the morning when Sakura bolted awake, and naturally, I did the same.

She was shaking, having been startled out of her slumber by the thunder that seemed to shake the floor. I gripped her shoulder, urging her to lie back down.

She complied after a moment, eyes wide.

"Scared?" I asked her.

"If I said yes, what would you do?" she shot back, looking at me. Neither of us would be getting back to sleep for a while; between the thunder and Naruto's snoring, it was a surprise we slept at all.

"What would you want me to do?" I countered.

Sakura and I had most of our conversations like this, when we had any at all. They were only questions, tossed back and forth. Never answers.

"Would you hold me?" she said, voice suddenly soft. She was inching closer, and I didn't move away.

When she tucked her head under my chin, I placed a hand lightly on her waist.

"Will _you _marry me?"

She gasped, practically leaping away from me. I climbed out of bed, face impassive, and went to my backpack to pull out the ring, a white gold band with pink and white diamonds.

I sat back beside her, opening the case so she could see it. She gasped again.

"Well?" I pressed.

Sakura nodded. "I promised, didn't I?" she said. Her voice shook.

Ignoring how she hadn't actually accepted, I tried to hand her the ring, but she pushed it back, holding out her left hand.

"Put it on me?" she whispered.

My eyes locked with hers. They were shining, with tears or excitement wasn't clear, but I was betting on the former. I slid the ring onto her finger, never looking away from her face.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. She reached out to touch my hand, then, when I didn't shy away, fell into my arms, sobbing.

"Don't say that," she said, her voice muffled by my chest.

It was _that night _all over again.

"_I love you… Sakura."_

I should have said it. She was marrying me, and she was crying. I needed to say it. I had to say it.

_I couldn't say it._

I held her until the sun rose.

She didn't stop crying.

-o-

When Sakura showed people the ring, reactions were mixed. But one thing was constant: the blank, uncertain stare before the appropriate shriek of delight or congratulation.

I would never admit it, but it bothered me.

I knew I could never be what Sakura deserved. I was, as Naruto put it, a jerk, and she shouldn't be forced into a relationship with me. But I didn't want to be reminded of it. I _wanted _to be good for Sakura, I _wanted _to make her happy.

I just didn't seem to know how.

_Liar._

Maybe I did know one way. But I wouldn't ever tell her unless I knew it for sure. I wouldn't lie to her and get her hopes up.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at me when Sakura told him the news. She beamed, grasped my hand, and showed off her ring, the way she was expected to. I wasn't doing my part, though. Instead of looking proud and smiling at her, I was looking stoically ahead.

I didn't want people thinking I was an ass. I was, of course, but not when it came to her. To Sakura, I was always giving all I could. I knew it wasn't enough, and I wished it was, but there you had it.

I paused in my musings to wonder about where my thoughts were leading me. I didn't think I could care at all, much less enough to have one woman on my mind all day long. It didn't matter what I was doing – eating, training, fighting – she was always in the back of my thoughts. Where was she? Was she safe? Was she happy?

I chuckled bitterly. With me, she would never be happy. Not with how things were.

-o-

It had been a week since I had proposed, and Sakura was at my door.

"We have to talk about our big day, don't we?" she said cheerfully when I opened the door.

I let her in wordlessly, and she stripped off her wet jacket. Why was it always raining when we talked about getting married?

She strolled ahead to the living room and plopped herself on the carpet. I headed first to the kitchen to get some coffee, then I settled onto the couch by her head.

She looked up at me, and eagerly accepted the drink I held out to her.

"Mmm," she said after a sip. "If this is all I get when we're married, I'll be one happy woman."

I didn't say anything, mostly because it wasn't true. She wouldn't get much more from someone like me, but she wouldn't be happy.

Sakura seemed to realize it too, because she suddenly got quiet.

After a few moments of silence but for the sipping of our coffee, she spoke again.

"So, everyone's been asking me when the wedding is. What do I tell them?"

"Soon."

"Yeah, but when? We need a date."

I didn't answer for a moment, thinking it over. Then, "June second."

Sakura reached up to squeeze my hand, smiling distantly. I knew she was remembering that day, nearly five years ago, when I had returned. June second, the day I finally saw what she was made of when she cracked the ground under me, and I fell. Hard.

I tugged on her hand so she would come to sit by me. We had to talk.

"Sakura…" I began when she was beside me. I didn't want to do this. "Are you sure about this?"

I could feel her shocked gaze bore into mine, but I kept my eyes straight ahead, like I always did. I wondered briefly if I was afraid to meet her eyes. If I was afraid of what I might see in them. Or what she might see in mine.

Sakura had once told me that she could tell what I was feeling through my eyes. At first I was annoyed that I seemed to be so easy to read, but then I grew curious. She went on to explain how when I was mad, she could practically see the fire in my eyes. Or the emptiness when I was remembering my family. The amusement when I looked at Naruto.

I was vaguely impressed that she had managed to read me so well, when even Kakashi couldn't, before I realized she never told me what she saw when I was with her.

She said a peek into my eyes was like a glimpse into my heart. When she looked into my eyes, I knew what she should see.

Her reflection.

But she would never understand the significance.

"Sasuke-kun…"

She brought up a hand to touch my cheek gently, her gaze catching mine finally.

"I love you, Sasuke. And even if you don't feel the same, yes, I want to do this."

My eyes narrowed minutely, and I could feel myself growing angry.

Why was everyone assuming I didn't love her? Maybe I didn't love her enough, but dammit, I _did_.

"Sakura," I bit out, "Do you know why I asked you to marry me?"

Her eyes wide at my suddenly harsh tone, she shook her head. "Because I'm the only girl you're close to?"

"So?" I snapped. "I'm looking for someone to repopulate my clan. Not a soulmate, and it wouldn't be hard to find a girl to sleep with me, you know."

She flinched, and I took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"My parents' marriage was arranged," I said. "The Uchiha clan is – _was_ – a respectable clan. Every member, whether by blood or marriage had to be the same. Strong, intelligent, a valued member of society."

I looked at her, my eyes burning with determination. I had to say this. She had to understand.

"It wasn't always, if ever, about love. It was a matter of being perfect. All members had to be perfect. Even the wives."

Her eyes widened even more, and her pale face flushed with color as her lips parted in understanding.

"I—"

I pulled back, rubbing my temples. "Yeah."

_You're perfect._

"But—"

_Do I love you?_

I sighed. "I don't know."

She didn't say anything for a long while, staring off into space, pondering over my confession, if it could be called that.

"We have time, though," she finally said.

I looked up and our eyes met.

"We're going to get married soon, and then we have the rest of our lives together." She swallowed hard, but smiled at me. Her eyes were watery. "I'm sure you'll fall for me sooner or later."

_Sooner. Not later._

_But will I ever tell you?_

She leaned forward, sliding her arms over my shoulders and around my neck. I turned my head to breathe in the scent of her hair.

_Can I?_


	4. Kakashi

**Thank so much to **_**irrationalism **_**for her help. Without her, this may have never been posted. And yes, this is really the last one.**

I had known Team Seven for nine years. Hell, I _created _them.

I know them better than they know themselves. I've watched over them, I've taken care of them, I've taught them.

Naruto once called me Mom. I made him run laps around Konoha, but it had made me smile, because, really, I _was _their mom.

I had taught Naruto how to fight for Sasuke.

I had looked after Sakura, had held her when she missed our other half.

Now it was Sasuke's turn.

-o-

Whenever I saw them now, I felt somewhat disoriented. I couldn't seem to fully wrap my mind around the fact that they had grown up.

When I stood outside on that warm summer day and saw Sasuke standing beside Sakura – Sakura, in traditional wedding attire, her make-up and hair done to perfection and her face absolutely glowing with happiness – both finally married, after nine years of tears, I found myself seeing not a newly-wed couple, but a little girl chasing after her crush, a confused boy who just didn't understand.

Some things never changed.

Naruto bounded up to them as soon as the entire ceremony was over and everyone started to head towards the reception in the hall, where Ino had had her party nearly half a year ago. It felt like only a week since they got engaged.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you," Naruto was warning Sasuke as I neared them. Then he turned to Sakura, "If you hurt him, I will buy you ramen."

Sakura laughed. Her cheeks were flushed with pleasure, her eyes were bright, and she was clutching Sasuke's hand tightly.

"I got you a present," I said, holding up a small object wrapped in silvery paper. "For the reconstruction," I added when Sasuke took it and ripped it open.

He threw the book at me.

I dodged it with a tilt of my head and looked lazily at Sakura. "Why did you marry him again?"

She smiled at me, only slightly tinged with sadness, leaning her head against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Because I love him," she whispered, so softly I almost didn't hear.

I looked at Sasuke. "Let's go. I'm hungry," was all he said.

I couldn't see his face, but I _could _see Sakura's.

She was smiling.

-o-

"Time for pictures!" Ino squealed, bounding over to us.

We were all seated at a table near the dance floor. Sakura was beaming at everyone who came by to congratulate her, and she had yet to let go of Sasuke's hand. He didn't say anything, merely switched to his left hand to eat. Naruto sat beside Sakura, chatting away with her in between bites of his own food.

And I sat there, reminiscing about old times. I was turning into an old man.

Naruto immediately stood up, looking excited, and hauled Sakura up by the arm with him. Still holding Sasuke's hand, she dragged him with her.

"Pictures?" Naruto repeated eagerly. "Yeah, yeah! Come on, Kakashi-sensei! Picture-time!"

"I'm good," I said wearily, waving him off. Sasuke looked like he would have liked to do the same, but merely stared ahead, face set in a small frown.

"Kakashi-_sensei_," Sakura whined, pouting. "It's my wedding!"

"It's Sasuke's too," I reminded her. "He doesn't want me, so I suppose I'll have to sit them out…" I mock-sighed, and Sasuke shot me a dirty look.

"Kakashi, get up," he ordered, letting Sakura lead him to where the camera was being set up.

This time, my sigh was real and tired, but I followed.

Ino and Sakura were posing together for the first few. They made a pretty pair, with their bright hair and eyes. Both were smiling widely at the camera, their faces close and hands clasped tightly. When the pictures were snapped, Ino hugged Sakura, then hopped away so someone else could have their turn.

Naruto leapt to Sakura's side before anyone else could, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up into the air so he could plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Ew, Naruto!" she exclaimed, laughing, as she tried to push him away.

By now a number of people had gathered around, and were smiling at the two. Sasuke, beside me, smirked at them.

I nudged him. "Go join them."

He gave me a very flat look, but shuffled over to them nonetheless. Both cheered exuberantly, wrapping their arms around him while he protested.

"Sasuke, I'm your wife now," Sakura said, wagging her finger. "You have to let me touch you."

He rolled his eyes, let her hang off him, and glared at Naruto. "Well, he's not. So hands off, moron."

Naruto complied, wiping his hands on his pants. "Don't have to tell me twice, you jerk. Like I want to touch you."

The flash went off, capturing a moment with a raging Naruto and a smirking Sasuke. And between them, cheeks flushed and eyes positively glittering with happiness, was Sakura.

-o-

I had, on more than one occasion, consoled Sakura when she was rejected by Sasuke. Before he left, before she changed, she was always running to me, tears streaming down her face.

"Why doesn't Sasuke-kun like me?" she would sob.

I would pat her head, and encourage her to wear short skirts and train harder. I explained he wasn't interested in girls yet, but once he developed some hormones, she would be flat on her back sooner than she could say "Uchiha."

Looking back, perhaps I got a bit graphic.

She would smile shakily at me afterwards, her confidence restored and her bubbly smile back in place.

I had never really believed it to be true. I had always hoped they might one day get together (I was a romantic; so sue me), but I knew Sasuke would never go for her. Not the way Sakura hoped.

When they _did _end up together, though, I wasn't surprised. Why?

Because Sasuke wouldn't tell her he loved her. Sasuke wouldn't hold her or smile at her. He wouldn't pay attention to her the way she wanted, and while he cared for her… he was Sasuke. It just wasn't in his nature to tell anyone how he felt.

And I was still used to Sakura appearing outside my door every so often, looking for her wise (and handsome and dashing and intelligent and powerful) ex-teacher to offer her some comfort.

I was used to seeing her look empty. Which was why I was so surprised during her wedding, and especially a few weeks later, when they received the pictures of the day and each one looked so _full_.

She was smiling in each one (aside from one where she was yelling at me for reading by the bar instead, but that didn't count), looking absolutely ecstatic to be where she was, _who _she was.

It wasn't just me. A lot of people seemed to find it strange Sakura was so happy. It wasn't really a secret what was going on with her and Sasuke.

I only got my answer as the hall was emptying, and the only people left were the Rookie Nine, Gai's team, the teachers, Sai, Yamato, and Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune.

-o-

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto stage-whispered.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled. I wasn't their teacher anymore, hadn't been for years. But still Sakura and Naruto persisted in referring to me that way.

"Whatever," he said, waving it off impatiently. "Don't married couples usually kiss?"

Across the table from us, Sakura choked on her champagne. Sasuke rubbed her back (the last time someone had tried pounding her on the back, she only coughed harder, then, when she recovered, hit him so hard he left a dent in the wall he flew into. Poor Sai.)

When she recovered, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "What, d'you want a _show_?" he asked, looking incredulous.

Sakura laughed, somewhat embarrassedly, as Naruto made a face and said, hurriedly, "No thanks. Do that on your own time."

I met Sasuke's gaze then. I raised my eyebrow in question, but he merely turned away, folding his arms across his chest.

Gai and Kurenai came over then, and I left with the two. Sakura was later dragged off by Tsunade, and Sasuke and Naruto were joined by the other boys.

Later, however, when I was looking for Sakura and Sasuke to say goodbye, I found something that would stick with me forever.

Sakura, her back against the wall, with Sasuke's mouth on hers, their eyes shut and oblivious to the world around them.

When they pulled away, gasping, not noticing me gaping at them, she rasped, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

And then I slipped away, smiling to myself.

-o-

Sasuke came to me the next day, to say he had known I was there, and demand why I was spying on them.

"I wasn't spying, Sasuke. And if you're so worried, don't make out with her in public."

He flushed then, his eyes still burning with annoyance. But then he turned away, hands in his pockets.

"I didn't tell her I loved her."

I blinked, more than a little displeased. I had been happy for Sakura. She had finally gotten what she wanted, and I was proud of Sasuke for finally smartening up.

And then I found out nothing had _happened?_

I looked at him, not moving closer. It would only make him uncomfortable, and right now that was the last thing we needed. Right now what Sasuke was looking for was advice, not a lecture, and not a touchy-feely moment that belonged on a greeting card. That was why he had come to me.

"So why did she say that?" I asked.

He shifted uneasily. "I don't know."

I narrowed my eyes. "Sasuke," I said sharply, "What did you say to her?"

I was suddenly reminded of the time I taught Sasuke the Chidori. That had been trying, but he had co-operated. He wanted to be strong, so he could become Chuunin, then Jounin, then Anbu. He wanted a move to kill his brother and avenge his family so he could finally get some peace. But it had been hard, even to teach someone as skilled and determined as he was.

This, it seemed, would be at least twice as difficult.

"Nothing," he replied. "I just tried to tell her—I mean, she was so upset, so I just tried… I told her that I asked her to marry her because—because she's just what an Uchiha is supposed to—"

"Sasuke…"

"I told her she was perfect!" he burst out. "I told her I picked her for a reason." He rubbed his temples, clearly embarrassed, but even more frustrated. "What did that mean to her?"

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Are you stupid?" He twitched, but I continued. "You told her you were marrying her because, to you, she's perfect. You realize that, don't you?"

He didn't speak for a moment. Then, "I was just trying to make her feel better."

"And I'm sure you did. By telling her you _wanted_ to marry her, not just that you _had_ to."

And then I shooed him out of my apartment, so he could go get ready to leave for his honeymoon, still looking confused.

-o-

I'd like to say a lot of things. I'd like to say Sakura got pregnant, had a baby boy and named him Kakashi, and Sasuke finally told her he loved her. I'd like to say they went on to have a happy life, with plenty of kids, and their friends all around them. I'd like to say we went out every day and drank and talked and had fun, just like old times.

But if I said that, I wouldn't be telling a story about Sasuke and Sakura. Happy endings didn't exist with them.

The first person to realize that was Sakura. While Naruto and I hung on the sidelines, regretting not having been able to do something for the most broken couple in Konoha and musing about the unfairness of life, not even giving their tear-filled relationship a chance, she pushed aside the hurt. While Sasuke watched over her, beating himself up every day of his life about how he had ruined hers, she smiled at him, told him she loved him, and firmly refused to let him apologize.

Sakura understood. She knew that with Sasuke, she could never have all she dreamed of as a young girl. But, as she once confessed to me,

"Everyone asks me if I'm happy with our relationship. I'm not. But I'm just glad there is a relationship to be asked about."

All she wanted was him to be with her. Even if it wasn't the way she had always imagined.

-o-

Sakura cried out. "Why won't this kid come out?!"

Naruto, grasping her right hand, called down to where Tsunade was helping with the delivery.

"Naruto Junior! Come out! The Hokage demands it!"

"Quit calling him that, Naruto," Sasuke bit out through gritted teeth from Sakura's other side. I reached out and smoothed some of the sweat-soaked hair from her flushed forehead.

"Show some respect, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura howled, her face scrunched up in pain. "And don't argue. I'll name him whatever I damn well please! You can name him Chidori or whatever the hell you want when _you're the one giving birth!_"

Sasuke grunted, ignoring Naruto's snickers. Sakura had never snapped at him, even when he broke her heart. But since her mood swings kicked in, she had yelled at him for everything from leaving the cap off the toothpaste to forgetting to buy her vanilla ice-cream (which she hated, by the way).

Sasuke had ignored her tantrums, merely doing as she commanded. Who knew he would be such a good husband?

"I see a head!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Sasuke! Go look!" Sakura told him. He made a face, but dutifully did as she said.

"It's… beautiful," he choked out, quickly looking away from where his son or daughter was coming out.

"Pink or black hair?"

"Black."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She was certain her baby was going to be a boy, and didn't want him to have pink hair. If he was made fun of like she was, she might have to kill a few people, as she had casually told me.

Only minutes later, the baby was out, and Sakura collapsed with a sigh.

"It's a boy!" Tsunade exclaimed joyfully. "Pay up, Kakashi!"

I groaned. Since when did she ever win?

Wiping the wailing baby off carefully, she handed him to Sakura, who held her breath as she took the little bundle.

We all gathered around her and the baby.

"He's going to be such a little heartbreaker," she cooed.

The baby looked exactly as Sasuke must have when he was born. The slight upturn of his nose and his puffy cheeks were the only hint of Sakura I could see.

"Can I hold him?"

It took me a moment to realize the soft voice belonged to Sasuke. He was staring at the baby, and when Sakura held him out, he took him so gently, as if he was afraid he would break him.

"He's so cute," Naruto breathed. Even the Hokage knew to be quiet right now.

I looked at Sakura. She was watching Sasuke cradle their baby, her lips set in a soft, barely-visible smile. She looked exhausted.

"Let's get you to recovery, Sakura," said Shizune. Sakura nodded, her eyes never leaving her family.

"Congratulations," I said to her, patting her head fondly. Naruto echoed me from where he stood beside his best friend.

Sasuke handed his son to the fussing blond beside him, and I immediately moved closer to Naruto to watch over them.

I barely took notice of Sasuke walking away from us to bend over Sakura and kiss her sweaty forehead, but I did notice what he said as she closed her eyes and succumbed to her weariness, if only because they were two words I had never heard Sasuke say before.

No, they weren't _I love you_. We were Team Seven, after all. We didn't have typical happy endings.

"Thank you."

We just had the little moments in between.

-o-

**I knew I didn't want this chapter to be like the others. But I think I might have just screwed it up.**

**Still, angst was a big no-no for me in this last chapter. It was meant to be lighter. Because, now you know, Sasuke offered Sakura some sort of assurance. And while, of course, no one found it to be enough, she did.**

**I'm unsatisfied, though…**


End file.
